Not So Good Eats
by LadyAshh
Summary: Prompt from Castlefanficprompts a/c: Kate's pregnancy craving is a s'morelette.


**A/N: Prompt from tumblr on castlefanficprompts: Kate's pregnancy craving is a s'morelette. Still aware I have other fics to update, but filling prompts make me feel better in this moment. So to whoever who promted this, if you ever see it, I hope you like it. As well as the rest of you.**

* * *

Ever since they found out she was pregnant, he had become stupidly protective of her and although she would yell at him for hovering too much, he wouldn't back down. She was only three months pregnant, but he felt such an attachment to life forming inside her already.

So when he rolled over in bed, reaching out for her and couldn't find her, his first instinct was to panic. He sat up in bed and squinted around the room. The moon still illuminated the sky outside, casting a gentle shadow in the floor by his bed.

He turned and checked the time, it was just a little after 3 in the morning. He looked over to the bathroom, to see if he saw any sign of her, but the door was open and the light was off so she wasn't in there.

The sheet beside him were cool, indicating she had been gone for quite some time and how had he not noticed that? His Kate meter was on high alert since their first doctor's appointment and to let her out of his sight physically pained him.

Then he heard a band, followed by a hushed curse and then he relaxed. No one else was home but them and unless there was an intruder in the house, which he would undoubtedly murder if he tried to harm Kate, he knew it was her.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, easing himself out and pulling his robe over his body, pushing his feet into his sleep slippers, not wanting to risk getting sick by walking on the cold floor while Kate needed him to be healthy and well.

He made his way out of his room and smiled at what he saw there. He leaned against the doorjamb, folding his arms across the chest just watching her.

She was dressed in a large T-Shirt, his of course, he couldn't tell when last she wore her own clothes to bed, not that he minded, there was something sexy about a pregnant woman in your clothes and it made peeling them off of her even easier.

She had her back to him, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, with some loose curls falling down around her shoulders. She was mixing something in a bowl and by the way she was moving, she was mixing it with a vengeance as if it had done something to her. She turned then, pouring whatever she had mixed into a pan on the stove, the sound of sizzling filling the loft.

She watched it for a while, tending to it while he stood and watched, waiting to see what she was doing. Then she cursed again, her facial features contorting into one of anger and he wondered if he should just retreat before she noticed him and took her anger out on him.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to help me?" She said angrily from the kitchen, causing him to jump.

How had she known? She hadn't looked up since he came in, but then this was Kate, she always knew.

He pushed himself up off of the doorjamb and made his way over to her, curious to see what was making her so angry at 3 in the morning and when he saw, the ingredients scattered across the counter, he had to laugh.

She thumped him in the chest, folded her arms and glared at him. He looked at her between laughs as she raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. Had she always been this gorgeous?

His laughter died down and he surveyed the damage, the burned offerings tossed into the bin, the charred pan, the almost empty carton of eggs and the bag of marshmallows and chocolate chips.

He would have started laughing again if she didn't look like she was about to cry.

"Are you making a s'morelette Kate?" He grinned.

"Trying to." She mumbled, looking away from him.

"My God, what did you do to it?" He asked, inspecting the pan.

She wiped at her face as the tears began to spill over and he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. He loved when she didn't wear heels, she fit against him just perfectly.

He felt her shrug and take a deep breath, "This is all your fault." She mumbled.

"How is this my fault?" He asked, leaning back to look at her.

She glared at him and pushed him away, leaning on the counter across from him.

"Your child got hungry and decided he wanted one of your concoctions, but I didn't want to wake you to make it for me cause I know how long you stayed up last night and –" She was crying again, "How do you even make that damn thing?"

He smiled at her and went over to her, crowding her space, placing her hands on either side of her. His face a few inches away from hers.

"Kate, you know I love you and this baby and I will go many sleepless nights for either of you. You could have waked me, I wouldn't have minded."

She shook her head, "You need your sleep."

"I think we would have gotten more sleep if you just woke me, I'm up now anyways." He smiled, looking into her eyes.

She stared at him for a while before a smile broke out across her face and she leaned her head against his, "So you gonna make this thing for me or not? Your kid is complaining."

He smirked and crouched down to her belly, one of the things he just loved to do. He felt her hands in his hair as he spoke to their child softly.

"Hey you, I hear you're hungry and because of your fine culinary taste decided upon a s'morelette, unfortunately your mother refused to learn when I offered to teach her – "She cut him off with a smack to the head.

He looked up at her, pretending to be hurt and looked back to her stomach, "But being the perfect gentleman, loving husband and devoted father I am, I have risen from my slumber to grant your wishes. One s'morelette coming up."

With that he rose and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, allowing himself to get a little lost in her intoxicating taste before he breathlessly pulled away.

"Are you going to let me teach you this time?" He asked as he placed a clean pan on the stove.

She rolled her eyes and cross her arms, "Maybe another time, just feed us."

He nodded and cracked two eggs and whisked them together, pouring them into the pan. The loft was filled the with smell of eggs, thankfully not being burned and he could tell just how hungry she was by the way her eyes were closed and she kept taking deep breaths.

He flipped the eggs and then added the chocolate and marshmallows, folding it and sliding it onto a plate skilfully. He grabbed two forks and set the plate down on the counter, which she came over to instantly, sitting on the stool as he occupied the other.

She grabbed the fork from him and dug in immediately, he barely got a forkful before she ate it all, much to his amusement.

She looked at him innocently after a while, the fork dangling from her mouth, "What did you want some?"

He shook his head, "No that's okay, you two need to food more than I do." He smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips.

When he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her, pressing her mouth to his, prying his mouth open with her tongue and diving inside, relishing in the warm, welcoming feel of him.

He smiled into it, tasting the taste of the s'morelette, coffee, Chinese food and of course, Kate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up on the counter after moving the plate out of the way. He held her tightly to him, sliding his lips over hers, kissing until they were breathless and pulled away from each other, but not too far.

Her eyes were closed and her face flushed, God how much he loved her.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"For what?" He asked.

"Making me a s'morelette at 3 in the morning. For making this whole thing seem less scary." She laughed softly, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze, "Just, thank you. I love you."

He placed a hand over her small bump and gazed into her eyes, "Anything for you two, always." He leaned down and kissed her belly and then whispered, "And I love both of you."


End file.
